Capturing An Angel
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: Bella is an Angel who tripped and fell from heaven,right into Volterra.Aro gives Bella to Carlisle,who has to keep Bella with him and his family in Forks.Bella has to go to school like a regular kid.what is this attraction between Edward&Bella?AU OOC Cano
1. Whoops, I tripped

**No, this is not one of those fast paced, completely **_**boring**_** stories with terrible grammar. I am going to take my time, because I am writing this story for **_**me.**_** And if you like it, that's great! But, if not, don't go all '**_**your-a-terrible-writer!- KILL YOWSEF!' **_**on me. Because I don't give a flying hoot if you hate how I write. I am learning. :] haha!**

'_**Achilles Last Stand'**_

_**By**_

'_**Led Zeppelin'**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Swan's Point Of View**_

How many miles is the distance between space and Earth? Five-hundred.

How fast am I rocketing towards Earth? The speed of light, or two-hundred ninety-nine million, seven-hundred-ninety-two thousand, four-hundred-fifty-eight miles per second.

So, if you were standing in Volterra and you turned your head for a split second, then looked back. You would see me. Then, of course, you would be killed by the Volturi guard, _before _you get to see me hauled off to this big happy vampire who thinks he rules the world.... which he kinda does... for the Vampires at least.

So, here I am, minding my own business... no, that's a lie, was trying to be a snoop and look down at Earth from Heaven when I kind of... well, _tripped. _Yeah, I tripped. I guess the big guy in charge wanted me to have an adventure in the dungeons of Volterra.

_Great._

I was brought back to the present as the guards threw me into a cage. Yeah, a _cage._ Not a nice cell, a cage. Like one of those sticky, ghastly doghouses. I _loathe _this.

I clenched my teeth, but I knew there was nothing I could do, all my strength or any powers were destroyed when I left heaven. All I have are my wings.

Ah, my _wings._

.I had a very large wing span, almost twenty five inches! I am very proud of them... except for now, when I wish they could maybe be a little smaller. Just to give me some more room in this crap hole.

I raised my head and saw the disturbing faces of those hateful vampires glaring at me like I was a rat.

I cracked a smile at how opposite this was, they were the rats and I was, well I'm no goddess, but I sure have never killed any living animal! Human or creature. I am a _vegetarian _for the good Lord's sake!

"What are you smiling at, fool?" the bigger one asked me with a scowl.

I just smiled wider, he was the fool.

My eyes dilated in pain as the vampire took hold of the base of my wings and yanked, while digging his fingers into the pure white feathers.

I gave a blood curdling scream just as we reached the main room, where the leader was kept. Just a guess.

"Oh my!" a very queer sounding voice exclaimed in, what seemed to be, happiness. Not even noticing how I was crying in pain.

"That will teach you." the tall muscular man growled with a laugh.

"Now, now Marcus. You know not to hurt a woman." the putrid vampire laughed.

"Aro, you can barely call this creature a woman." ouch. That one stung a little.

"What do you mean, brother?" 'Aro' asked.

"She is an angel!" many of the rooms occupants hushed at the news Marcus announced.

"That's preposterous!" Aro chuckled loudly.

"Really? Ask it." Geez, Marcus isn't the highest person on my nice list.

"Ma'am, are you an angel?" Aro asked, bending over and grabbing the lock from Marcus.

"Who wants to know?" I asked defiantly through clenched teeth.

"The king of Vampires!" Aro laughed.

"Really?" I asked, "where is he, because all I see is an annoying vampire who is very conceited."

His chalky white face paled.

"Just answer the question." Marcus commanded.

"Why?" I asked with a giggle. This was fun.

Aro snapped his fingers and a short, hooded figure appeared.

"Jane, dear?" Aro asked with a smirk.

"Yes, master?" a child like voice asked.

I was appalled! A _child _as a vampire.

She lifted her head a fraction of an inch and all I saw was a wicked smile and I knew I needed to run, to hide! These things could kill me.

My hand shot up and I gripped the black choker on y neck.

But... minutes passed and the child's smirk faded and soon she was frowning.

The girl lurched for me as I scooted back as far as possible in the cage, my wings sticking out through two of the holes while the girl began braking the bars and ripping the air close to my skin.

I was hyperventilating when Aro finally called the girl to a halt.

My frantic gaze drifted past each of the vampires faces, this was a shock to all of them.

My Violet eyes froze on a tall man with golden eye, not crimson like the rest. His graze held emotions beyond bewilderment. His bronze hair covered his eyes in the most gorgeous way...

But, there were others, only six, but they were there!

"Help!" I begged, reaching my hand towards the beautiful boy.

One of the older ones golden eyes softened.

"Aro... would it be possible for my family to take her?" the man asked.

My eyes watered at his kind act.

"Carlisle! She is a disgrace! She needs to be gotten rid of!" Aro replied.

My eyes widened. I was going to _die._

"You don't even know for sure she is an angel."Carlisle stated calmly.

My gaze switched to Aro, who looked disappointed.

"If you wish to keep her, that can be arranged." Aro responded in a calm manner.

My eyes fluttered closed.

"Let her out." Aro demanded Marcus, who looked to be about to have an aneurysm.

The door was crudely ripped off.

I toppled out of the cage in a heap in front of Aro's feet.

He looked down at me in disgust.

"Stand up." Aro ordered me.

I put both of my hands in front of me on the ground to give me balance. Then, with a huff, I heaved myself up.

My shoulder muscles ached, so I stretched.

My wings flew out and hit Marcus. I gasped and yanked my wings in.

"Why you little —" his voice was cut off by the sound of a snarl. A snarl coming from the beautiful vampire with bronze hair.

"Back off, Marcus." the man growled.

"You dare to stand up to me!?" Marcus roared.

"Stop!" I squeaked out.

Marcus's hand came down so quickly I'm sure nobody could have stopped him.

I flew backwards with a strangled noise escaping my mouth.

I flew, and flew... just to land in a freezing boulder.

"Oof!" I exclaimed.

I looked up into those liquid golden eyes full of rage.

"Marcus!" the bronze haired boy, and Aro roared.

"_I'll kill her myself!" _Marcus growled.

I squeaked in fear and buried my head in the boy's chest.

"Oh, shut up! Let's go Carlisle." the bronze haired boy furiously stated.

"Okay, Edward." Carlisle said as we snuck out.

_Edward... how fitting..._

______________________________________________________________________________

**Watcha think? Please Review!**

**Next, where do the Cullens take Bella?**

**BCVZ**


	2. Jimmy Choo's?

**Wow. I have never got a response that quickly! Please, my darlings, enjoy this Chapter!**

'_**Missing'**_

_**By**_

'_**Evanescence'**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan **_

My bare feet slapping the ground was the only sound that was made on the dark streets of Volterra. The Golden Eyed vampires made no noise as we ran.

"Here, put this on!" a high pitched voice frantically told me while thrusting a long black cloak to me.

I shivered at the thought of putting on something so dark, but slipped it on anyways.

My wings made the fabric on my back stand out a little, but not much. I will just look like a hunch back.

_Great._

"Maybe this isn't the best idea..." I muttered while looking at my uber-big back.

"I was just thinking the very same thing..." the short pixie girl stated, her brow furrowing. Her gaze flickered to Edward for a fraction of a second.

I sighed and pulled off the cloak.

"Let me meet you where we are going. I can fly right beside you when you are on the plane. I will not fly away..." I was about to ask where I would go, I have no family here, but thought better of it.

For some reason everyone turned to the short pixie who nodded her head. Everyone relaxed and nodded their head's at me.

"Okay. Stay close to the plane. What is your name?" Carlisle asked.

"Um... Isabella Swan... but, please call me Bella.." I whispered as my face turned red under Edward's stony gaze.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Carlisle. This is Esme, my wife. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward my son's. Alice and Rosalie are my daughters. We are glad to have you." Carlisle smiled with passion as he pointed out each family member to me.

I nodded to each of them with a smile on my face.

"It is very nice to meet ya'll. Are we almost to the airport?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually, we are there now." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

I sighed in relief.

"Okay, uh... see you soon." I laughed nervously.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

I blushed under their eager gaze.

I simply pulled out my wings with a sigh. This was like laying the most comfortable cloud in heaven.

I heard several gasps, but I didn't pay much attention. I was flying, in every sense of the word.

My head swam with the wonderful feeling of flight...

Soon I found I was miles and miles in the air. Just soaring.

I opened my eyes to see the plane directly under me.

My wings hit the wind at just the right angle, I flew downward at a lazy pace.

My feet grazed the plane and I sighed, this was going to be a long ride, better lie down for a minute....

I was rocked to sleep by the gentle hum of he plane and the wind whooshing past my face.

My bones were like those found on birds. Small and fragile so I wouldn't make the plane tilt...

...just a few seconds of sleep...

I awoke to a raindrop hitting my wing. I gasped and sprang up, I can't let my wings get wet or I'd crash!

Flying under the plane, I began to breath in heavy breaths, that was so close.... too close...

I looked all around and saw I was very close to an airport... I need a place to hide!

My violet eyes flickered every single spot my eyes could see... and came up with the woods.

I tucked in my wings and rocketed towards the Earth.

Right before my feet hit the ground I shot my wings out, it hurt, but it protected me from breaking any bones.

I winced and pushed my knees into the hard ground trying to rid the hurt in my shoulders to no avail.

Wincing, my eyes began to water.

"Are you alright?"

that velvety voice made me spin around, my tears flying and hitting him in the face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just startled." I blushed deeply at him.

"Well, it was my fault. I should not have snuck up on you..." Edward's voice trailed off as he stared at my wings.

"You... you can touch them if you want to..." I muttered, embarrassed immediately after I said it.

"If you don't mind..." Edward smiled and walked to my side with a smirk on his beautiful face.

His fingers found the pure white feathers and I shivered in delight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be cold!" Edward exclaimed while throwing his cream colored leather jacket over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I whispered as he began running his fingers through the feathers again.

I heard him whisper something along the lines of 'beautiful', but he must be talking about something else because I am anything, but beautiful.

"Bella... would you like me to run you to our house?" Edward asked.

"I guess so..." I whispered, blushing.

I tucked my wings as close as possible to my back under the cover of Edward jacket with a smile.

... I was still a bit tired...

As I drifted off I thought of how wonderful Edward was...

When I woke I knew I was not in Edward's arms. Because, when I rolled over I fell off of the bed I was in.

I groaned as I sat up on the wooden floor.

"Ouch..." I moaned as I stood up.

I gasped at the beautiful room surrounding me.

There was white _everywhere!_ The bed was white, the floor was a wonderful wooden brown color that went well with the white fluff rug that lay under the bed and went out a bit so I landed in a comfortable heap.

Was this _my _room? Surely it couldn't be!

I shook my head and stood up, walking over to a white chest of drawers.

There was a present, guess what color? White.

I giggled and opened it...

...to see a beautiful dress!

I slipped it one and laughed, twirling around, my wings fluttered with me.

"Happy?" Edward's voice broke me out of my little dance and I blushed deeply.

"Uh... I like the d-dress..." I murmured, my face the color of a tomato.

"I can see that. But, did you notice the shoes in the bag?" Edward asked me with a chuckle.

As I looked into the bag my smile faltered.

There, laying in the wrapping was my worst nightmare.

Four inch Jimmy Choo heels.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Tomorrow is Bella's first day of school, ever. Now don't worry, she isn't stupid... quite the opposite really.**

**Please Review!**

**BCVZ**


	3. Fly Away

**Wow, The response is so quick! And right after I finish writing one chapter, **_**I WANNA GO RIGHT TO THE NEXT!**_** It makes me crazy!**

'_**You Found Me'**_

_**By**_

'_**The Fray'**_

_**Check out my profile for the outfits. Well, Bella's. but, I can't find a coat that is big enough that doesn't look like a flasher's.. sigh...**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

I gulped while pulling my white, knee length coat closer.

My wings flapped a little from the stress and I froze, did someone see that? Oh, dear lord, this is _insanity!_

I slowly began to follow the Cullen's to the main office, only two stopped to wait.

Alice and Edward.

I smiled at them and pulled my wings closer to my spine, trying to make it look like I simply had a big butt. Not wings...

I blinked back tears from the pain in my back, but of course Alice saw them.

"What's wrong, Bella?" she asked frantically.

"My back..." I groaned out in pain.

"Oh... maybe you could..." she approached me.

I felt her hand pull my hair from the high pony-tail I had it in.

My brown-black hair flew out and bounced around my lower waist, almost my thighs.

"Oh, my lord. Your hair is gorgeous! I forbid pony-tails." Alice demanded.

"Um.. Al...Alice, I don't think..." I began to mumble, but it was too late, Alice began primping my hair. Tossing it around, trying to hide my wings.

"Bella! This could work! You can let your wings go down a little..." Alice mumbled.

I let my wings droop and sighed in comfort.

"Little much!" Alice said in that mixture of a scream and a whisper.

I pulled them up some with a frown. Not cool.

"I wish they could just go away sometimes!" I hissed in annoyance, my hand going back to look at the wing.

"Woah! Nice tattoo." **(Tattoo on Profile, I advice you to see it.)**

I yanked my head to the side to see a tall, baby faced blonde headed boy running my way.

My blood froze over.

I pulled my wrist in quickly, but Edward and Alice already saw it.

"Bella... you're a..." Edward mumbled.

It hurt when the blonde boy pulled my wrist to him, but I was to busy watching my two ex-friends run away.

"What does it mean." another boy asked. I turned my head to the boys with a straight face.

"The called out ones." I whispered, before turning around and walking into the woods.

I wasn't going to school today.

In despair, I pulled off Alice's jacket and set it gently on a tree before running farther into the woods.

My eyes swam with tears as I jumped into the air, rocketing above the ground so quickly, I would look like a bird to and human.

My wings hit the air with a heavy force as I approached the Cullen house.

I didn't tuck my wings in when I flew in my open wall sized window.

I jumped onto my uber-big white bed and cried.

I was about to start another sob-fest when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong, honey?" Esme's sweet, motherly voice asked.

"I need to see Carlisle." I said, hiccuping.

"Okay, sweety. Come on." she murmured in a motherly tone.

We walked together to Carlisle's office.

I gulped in air like it was food to a starving man as the door creaked open.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella needs to tell you something.." Esme muttered in a confused daze.

"Well, come sit down!" he laughed in delight.

As I sat down, I let my violet eyes memorize every inch of his office just so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Sighing, I turned to him.

I brought my right wrist up and let my hair cover my tear struck face.

I heard them gasp.

"You are an angel... Marcus was right.." Carlisle said in a foggy daze.

"I was looking down at Earth when I kinda... well, I tripped." I stated.

"You _tripped_." an angry voice growled behind us.

I jumped up and spun around to see Rosalie charging at me.

She backed me up into one of the corners I memorized and I knew I was a goner.

"Now, Rose..." Emmett murmured, trying to help, though it was a lost cause.

"She's an angel, Emmett." That shut Emmett up.

She began to pull her fist as I slumped to the ground.

"No!" Edward cried out, but his voice was stopped by the whoosh of an icy breeze approaching the room.

I pulled my arms in front of my eyes.

My wings began to beat frantically, trying to fly me out of here, but because of the small space I was in my wings just kept hitting the wall.

"Please, don't." I whimpered, awaiting the pain that was sure to come.

"Kinda can't." Rosalie growled, sounding like she was in a far away place.

I pulled my wrists down to see that I was, in fact, safe.

I stood up and was about to book-it out of there when I saw I was in an icy cage.

"What in the..." I began to mumble, but then remembered something.

My eyes lit up as I smiled, the Lord gave me one of my powers to save me.

I looked up at the ceiling, pretending I was in God's temple once again, and thanked God.

When I lowered my gaze I saw all the Cullen's were watching me with curiosity.

"Step back a little..." I said, trying to make it where they wouldn't get splashed with ice.

Everyone stood back... but, Rosalie stood her ground.

I narrowed my violet eyes with a scowl on my face.

"Suit yourself." I stated firmly while yanking my wings in harshly.

Alice giggled, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

I lifted off the ground as the air in the decrease in temperature, my wings still firmly clutching my back.

The ice packed in closer and closer to me and became more jagged, I couldn't see any of the Cullen's anymore.

I faintly heard someone yelling for Rosalie to get back.

The ice just barely touched my wings before I shot them out, making sharp shards of ice fly across the room, zooming past all the Cullens... but, ran directly into Rosalie.

I let my wings stretch the width of the room, before I began...

Laughing.

I had to do it! Rosalie was _soaked!_ The ice hit her, but it couldn't go through her so it just melted.

"I told you so!" I giggled.

"I'll kill her!" Rosalie charged at me again.

Just as I was going to fly, Edward blocked me from Rosalie's view.

"Calm down, Rosalie!" Edward hissed, putting his arms' out at his sides so she couldn't get me.

I walked closer to Edward.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear. I must still have some of that ice on me, because he shivered...

"No problem." Edward said in a sweet voice.

I was shocked when Rosalie charged towards Edward and me...

...so shocked I grabbed Edward and jumped into the air.

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

I was shocked beyond words when Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and flew up towards Carlisle's Office ceiling.

But, I was even more shocked when she flew us out the window and into the gray sky.

Her mighty white wings pounded into the air and we were sent hurdling higher and higher into the sky.

"Bella!" I cried in bewilderment.

But, her eyes were still closed. Like she was afraid...

"Bella!" I shouted even louder, my voice was muffled by the speed we were traveling.

Her facial expression softened and eventually she opened her eyes.

"Edward?" she asked, while staring down at the ocean.

"Yes?" I responded.

Her wings slowed speed and I relaxed in her arms.

"Your kinda heavy..." she blushed.

"Oh... uhm... where are we?" I asked.

"Sydney." Bella giggled.

"Maybe we should stop and let you rest for a minute." I commented, concerned she was hurting.

"I'm just joking Edward. I could carry an Elephant and never get tired." She laughed.

"You tricked me!" I accused.

"Yes I did."

We continued to joke around, all the way back to America.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Was that stupid? I wasn't sure how to introduce her powers so I just... did it! :P tell me what you think!!**

**BCVZ**


	4. Grounded

**I just wanted to write this chapter, because of how sweet every one is [cornbally moment] lol :] I can't help it! Don't you dare ask if it is 'that time of the month' **... **hehe... lol I'm hyper!**

'_**Leave Out All The Rest'**_

_**By**_

'_**Linkin Park'**_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

I was very tired when we arrived at the Cullens' house.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me while we walk into the house.

"Yeah... just a bit tired." I muttered.

"Okay..." Edward nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm just going to head up...." I muttered, but was caught off guard when Carlisle motioned me over. I awkwardly approached him.

"Ye-yes, sir?" I asked, letting my hair cover my eyes.

"Call me Carlisle. But, Bella can you please step in my office for a second?" he asked me with a glance at Edward.

"Yes, si- Carlisle..." I murmured, blushing a deep red.

He just chuckled and pulled me into his office, not literally touching me though.

"Bella... I know what you are."

I gasped and spun around, trying to mask the shock on my face.

"Ye-yeah, I am an an-angel..." I gulped, trying to hide my face behind my hair, but failing.**(A/N I just made up this info!)**

"I don't believe your _just _an angel. From the past experiences I have had with angels, none have had that mark." he accused.

I brought my head down, just to have it jerked up when he dropped a book on his desk.

"Sorry." he smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright." I muttered.

I watched as he flipped pages at a pace only Vampires could achieve.

He finally stopped on a page I mentally cursed.

"Crap." I muttered, putting my head in my hands.

"It's alright, Bella. I won't tell them." Carlisle promised.

"Can't they hear us?" I asked.

"No, I sent them off to hunt." he stated with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, thank you. But... don't you hate me?" I questioned.

"Heavens no! But, if I may ask, why are you here?" he asked.

"Because I tripped." I stated.

"Then you must be pretty clumsy, falling from heaven?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's hilarious." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, but it is quite amusing... back to the point, is it true all archangels have purposes?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, kind of. I am not very important... I just control the elements... my friend Michael has the coolest! Seriously, to be a guardian would be cool." I murmured, deep into thought.

"Michael, as in 'who is equal to God?'" Carlisle asked, bewildered.

"Y-yes.." I said in confusion.

"Your _friends _with Michael?" Carlisle asked, eyes big as saucers.

"Yes, he is very sweet!" I smiled.

If Carlisle could faint he would have.

"How old are you, Bella?" he asked.

"About to turn eighteen." my eyebrows scrunched up, where was he going with this.

"No, how old are you really?" he accused.

"About eighteen." I repeated.

"But, you're an archangel." he stated.

"Yes, I was born to help with some disasters on Earth. Gabriel always makes fun of me and calls me 'child' and 'kid' and it really bugs me." I chuckled.

"Oh... um... you can go to bed now if you like." he offered, running a hand through is hair and pulling another book out of the two story library.

"Okay, Carlisle." I giggled and walked out...

...just to run into Edward.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Edward laughed.

"H-hey... um... I'm going to bed." I whispered before charging up the stairs.

"Night, Bella..." Edward shouted in a happy voice.

My feet were in full control of my body and I was skipping two stairs every jump, a very good feat for me...

That is, until I tripped.

I slowly got up, brushing off my dress with a frown.

"Need some help?" a small perky voice asked.

"Uh, no... that's alright... I'm quite clumsy..." I muttered, hearing a small chuckle down the hall that sounded like Carlisle.

I scowled, but turned my attention back to Alice.

"Oh, here. You need something to sleep in." Alice smiled at me and handed me a very cute, very expensive nightgown set, something that looked like it came from Victoria's Secret.

Something very _un-_like me.

"Uh... I don't think..." I began to tell I could just sleep in the white gown I came to Earth in, but she was gone.

I groaned, but stuffed the outfit under my arm and headed upstairs.

How could I turn down something they gave me after they took me away from certain death, otherwise called the Volturi?

Soon I found I was on the top floor, walking down the hall to my room.

My feet somewhat dragged behind me because of my exhaustion... I never have been this tired before... maybe I shouldn't have flown to Australia... oh well.

I entered my dark room with a frustrated sigh. Why do I have to be so tired? Vampires can stay awake all they want.

I was going to close the window, but thought better of it. I could just leave it open for a little while.

...

After changing into the comfortable nightgown I found I was _very_ hungry. Not the kind of hungry that can be put off until morning, no I need a salad... like _now._

Usually, I am not a rude person, I would never ask for food just out of the blue to bug people. That is inconsiderate... but, right now I needed a salad.

I slowly moved away from the window and pulled down my hair, hating the feel of the elastic rubbing my scalp.

As I opened the door, I took notice every light in the house was off, but didn't really care. The vampires were probably just hanging out in the room with the house lights off so any nosey neighbor wouldn't see they were all awake.

My head really was hurting when I arrived downstairs. I tried to tussle my hair, to get the pain away. Because, sometimes that does work... not this time...

Then, it intensified.

I pulled a piece of my used-to-be-violet hair in front of me.

Because no one on Earth had _violet hair_ it changed. And I _hated it_. My old hair didn't stop at my waist, it jumped around my thighs.

But, when I stared at my hair in the dark... it looked different. Lighter.

I gasped as I ran into the kitchen, flipping on the light...

... and screamed m lungs out.

My heaven-hair was back and looking more purple than ever! What does this mean?!

"Bella!" I heard a man and a woman's voice behind me, but I was gone... left tumbling into the darkness...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Is she alright?" a woman's voice cried.

"She's fine Esme. When she wakes up she will hopefully know what's going on..." a manly voice spoke.

"She can hear us! She will open her eyes in ten seconds." a perky voice I identified as Alice stated.

Slowly, I regained recognition of what happened.

I popped straight up and ran to a mirror.

And there I was, tall and curvy. Big innocent purple eyes with flecks of black. A small slightly muscular stomach and a gorgeously pronounced waist. Hair that scraped my knees, bouncing with every step I take, always a striking violet color. Skin as pale as the moon and as soft as the most expensive pillow.

I was beautiful.

And I _loathe it._

I sobbed in disgust. Why? I don't deserve it. I don't want to just be handed something that girls cry over every day. Something girls _kill _themselves over. It was ridiculous!

"What's wrong?" Alice asked frantically.

And then I realized something. Why would I get my looks and powers back if I was _going back?_

I gasped and almost fainted again.

"I'm not going back..." I whispered in shock.

"Where?" Esme asked, her hands fluttering around me, trying to help me but not knowing the problem.

"To heaven." I stated.

"What? Why?" Emmett commanded.

"Because I'm here. Not hidden under the other form. I'm getting my powers back and my actual body. Not a fake identity. The Lord wants me here. So here I am." I said in despair.

"Wait, so your never leaving?" Rosalie growled, I shook my head.

"Great." Alice and Rosalie stated in different forms of the word. Alice bouncing in joy while Rosalie was practically blowing steam.

Jasper looked down at his watch.

"Uh... guys, school is starting in thirty minutes..." Jasper began to say, but was interrupted by Alice's scream.

All eyes shot to her.

"Oh my God. We gotta get you dressed!" Alice commanded, yanking me up and dragging me out of the room.

Soon, I found myself dressed in a knee-length, empire waist, royal blue dress. **(All Clothes on Profile. Check out advised) **

We had to pull on the dress from the bottom, so I wouldn't tear it with my wings.

Now, I was slipping on some beautiful _Jessica Simpson _heels and was almost ready to leave.

I had my hair pulled up into a high pony-tail, now it was only at my wait, while Alice put on a dash of make-up. Barely any.

So, here I stand, looking in the mirror at the gorgeous girl in front of me.

"Wow." Alice gasped. "Bella, your gorgeous!"

I blushed deeply while my wings cowered into my shoulders.

"Oh Crap! My wings!" I laughed.

"What are you so happy about?" Alice asked, her eyebrows scrunching up.

"Um, well... when I was in heaven I got really tired of having to walk around everywhere with these big ole' 'honkers. So I decided I would ask the big guy if I could do something about it! And, of course, he could!" I laughed at how stupid I was to forget.

"Well, let's get this show on the road..." Alice clapped her hands together and I giggled.

"This is going to hurt..." I muttered before feeling my wings flatten on my back, until they were being zapped into my back like a tattoo. **(Tattoo on profile)**

"Woah!" Alice screamed when I finished one of wings.

I was breathing deeply, suppressing a screech when I finally finished.

I hesitantly stood up. Hoping the pain was gone. It was.

"That makes the dress look _that_ much cooler! How come I didn't see this?" she muttered the last part.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Tell you later! We gotta go go go!!" she shouted at me, causing me to jump, then fall.

But, instead of the hard wooden floor that would surely leave bruises, I fell straight into a rock-hard granite chest.

"Woah there!" Edward's silky voice chuckled.

He helped me to my feet and I was full out red when he stared into my eyes.

"T-thank you." I stuttered.

"Any time." He smiled widely.

"That sweet and all, but we don't have time for that right now love birds!" Alice shouted, grabbing my arm yet again and jerking me away from Edward.

"See you at school, Bella!" Edward laughed while I blushed.

"Bye." I whispered.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm practically asleep right now. I will update right when I wake up! Promise!!**

**Next time: she will go to school.**

**BCVZ**


	5. Irony, With A Side Of Caesar salad?

**Thank ya'll so much!! yes I do say Ya'll, got a problem? Lol, my Best Friend always makes fun of my 'southern talk' she is such a Yankee... :] but, you gotta love her and her deathnote loving ways. Well, please enjoy this Chapter!! **_**I wish I was in Dixie... huray! Huray!.... *Whistle***_

_**Muhuhahahaha!!**_

'_**Mayfield'**_

_**By**_

'_**Augustana'**_

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

At this very moment I am sitting in Alice's Porsche, hyperventilating.

"Bella, calm down!" Alice scolded.

"I can't! What if I can't remember a question the teacher asks me? What if I have to be sent home because of my tattoo's? I'm going to die, Alice! What if I have an asthma attack? do I even have Asthma?" I babbled.

I felt a slight stinging on my cheek and gasped. Alice _slapped_ me.

"Alice!" A velvet voice shouted from the window.

"Oh, shut up, Edward. She's fine. I've seen it done on movies thousands of times!" Alice laughed.

I glared at her, but opened the door to her car with a long gulp.

"Okay, so Bella, Edward will take you to the office while I go hang out in first period." Alice waved to us and I gave a small wave back.

I turned my head, my hair flying all around me, tickling my knees.

I scowled at my hair, hating how bouncy it is.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, pulling me along to the office.

"Oh, uh... it's nothing." I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

My hand again shot up to the choker on my neck, twisting it around in my fingers, something I do when I am nervous.

"What is that?" Edward questioned me, motioning to the tight fitting necklace.

"A gift from a friend." I smiled, remembering the day Gabriel got the small deep violet choker.

"Oh..." he murmured, obviously wanting to know who, but not wanting to pry.

I really don't think he should know I am an archangel right now.

"Well, we better hurry so your not late." I stated, letting him know I wasn't going to tell him.

His breath blew out in a gust, hitting me directly in the face.

My eyes dilated, and I'm sure they clouded over too.

"Bella? You okay?" Edward asked frantically.

"Fine..." I muttered in a clouded daze.

"Okay..." Edward nodded, grabbing my hand, sending electricity through my veins, and hauled me over to the office.

The door opened and I was suddenly very self-conscience. I am going to look like a fool, sure, I probably know every even know to man... but, what about _trigonometry_.

I shivered, even in heaven I hated it. How was I going to do it in front of a group of teenagers. I knew the people in heaven all my life, I don't know any of these people...

.... _I think I'm gonna faint. Or puke._

Oh, Lord help me!

"What is her name?" a old woman's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Isabella Swan." Edward told her with a small look in my direction.

I smiled up at him. He gave me a crooked smile.

I turned my attention back to the woman to see her smiling at us. Like she saw something we didn't.

I looked down and noticed our hands were still intertwined.

Blushing deeply, I hid behind my hair.

The hand that wasn't in Edward's flew up to my necklace.

I began ringing it because of the high level of nervousness I felt right now.

Edward chuckled and pulled my hand away from the necklace, firmly letting it stay in his.

I watched as seriousness leaked onto his face, and onto mine also.

We began leaning towards each...

... our lips were about to meet when someone cleared their throat. Then the deafening sound of someone being slapped.

I jerked my head to the side to see an older man getting beaten with the reception's newspaper.

"You idiot! Can't you let these poor kids have their fun?!" the woman shouted at the man, steam materializing beside her ears.

I slowly leaned forward and grabbed the slip from the woman's desk, my hand slipping out of Edward's...

Edward and I walked out of the office, a safe distance from each other.

My eyes were threatening to spill over with tears as we entered a classroom.

I quickly blinked back the tears and smiled up at Edward.

He gazed down into my eyes and I felt my smile fall.

"Bella, I—" he abruptly stopped speaking, just to glare at something behind me.

My eyebrows bunched up and I slowly turned around...

To see the boy who told me I had a nice tattoo.

My eyebrows flew up my hairline. Why was this little boy –who happens to be a few months older than me– bothering Edward?

"Hi! I'm Mike. Nice to meet you." the boy spoke in a crackly voice that told me he wasn't done 'changing' into a man yet.

I smiled back. Do I look _that _different? I mean I know my hair is longer and I'm a lot prettier, but I mean... wow this is weird.

"You too." I whispered, shaking his hand. Which he purposely tightened around mine, trying to show me he was strong, but only accomplishing in bruising me. It's weird having everyone else's bones stronger than yours...

I briskly walked past him to get a seat in the back.

"Wait! What's your name?" the boy shouted.

"Bella." I told him in an aggravated tone.

He looked like an angel just blessed him... wow, how ironic.

I turned around just to be face to face with a pimply faced asian boy.

I yelped and jumped backwards, only to bump into another boy.

"Woah, hold-up beautiful. We gotta at least have a first date before you fall into my arms, you alright with that? How about Friday night?"the dark-skinned asked with a laugh.

I shook my head and pushed off of him, but he held me against him. When was class going to start?

"Let go of me." I growled in a hopefully menacing fashion, only causing the boys to laugh.

Until something behind me caught their eyes.

".go." a usually velvet voice growled.

I jumped out of the boys arms and into Edward's, who held me securely onto his chest.

"Back off, Cullen. We were just having a little fun. Geez, we weren't really gonna hurt her." the one who held me sneered.

"I think you would have, Crowley. I won't cause you any trouble if you don't cause her any." Edward barked menacingly.

"Whatever, man. Take a chill pill." the pimply one laughed.

"Okay, I'll do that. Once you put on some Proactive." Edward chuckled when I coughed on the air I was breathing, trying not to laugh.

The boy ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Edward, that was kinda harsh." I muttered.

"So were his thoughts." Edward murmured, causing my brows to furrow.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing." Edward averted his eyes.

I raised a fully purple eyebrow, but left the subject to drift away.

It definitely sounded like something...

I smiled up at Edward, still in his arms.

"Thank you, Edward." I told him before stepping out of his cold, comforting arms, just to sit in the warm, un-comfortable chair behind me.

"Uh...n-no problem..." he stuttered.

Now, I know I haven't known him long, but Edward and stuttering don't seem like two words that come in contact often.

"Alright, class! Settle down! Settle down!" The teacher shouted in annoyance.

The class began to quiet down, but some of the students continued to turn around and stare at me.

I ducked my heated face behind my long hair.

I heard the wonderful sound, that could only be described as Edward's chuckling, coming from beside me.

I turned my head to him, glaring.

But, when I saw his wonderful smile my anger melted away. Why did he have this effect on me?

My face turned red when I noticed the teacher asked me a question.

"Miss Swan? Could you please answer the question?" Mr. Banner asked, a vein sticking out on his forehead.

"Uh..." I looked over at his desk and noticed a bottle of water... oh, Lord, please forgive me for using this power for this sin.

The water spilled all over his desk, but it didn't stop there, no. it was headed for a very expensive looking watch.

The man dove to protect the watch, but I had already stopped the water. It was now headed towards a wad of paper towels conveniently placed on the desk.

"Woah! That was a close one!" a boy in front of me laughed.

"Yeah, it was very close." Edward muttered, staring straight at me. Angels cannot control elements.

My eyes drifted down to my shoes, this day just keeps getting worse and worse...

I wish I could talk to my friends in heaven...

I suddenly became very hungry.

I grasped my stomach, trying to hold in a massive stomach growl. And it was working, for now.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked, leaning towards me, but not having to whisper, for the teacher was cleaning up the mess _I made._

"uh, yeah. I'm just hungry." I said, blushing deeply.

"Well, would you for me to run out and grab you something, I can be back when lunch begins. Which is in..." he checked his watch, "twenty minutes."

"Oh, Edward. You don't have to do that..." I murmured, wanting him to get the food. But, asking this of him was too much.

"Nonsense. What do you want?" he asked, a brilliant smile spreading across his face.

"Could... could I possibly get a caesar salad?" I asked, staring up at him.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." he smiled at me before sneakily and expertly exiting the classroom.

"Thank you." I whispered, although he was gone.

"So, you're the Bella everyone is so worked up about?" a blonde headed girl asked me, her friend with frizzy hair laughed at nothing.

"Yes, my name is Bella. Nice to meet you." I nodded to them, although they didn't act like they knew I was here.

"Lauren, Jessica." she said, first pointing to herself, then to her friend. Who was, yet again, just laughing off in space.

I smiled brightly at them.

"She's not as pretty as they said, is she Jessica?" Jessica just giggled.

"Nope!" she popped the 'p' like a child.

"I'm sorry I don't live up to the expectations..." I stated firmly.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Edward would pick me over you, any day." Lauren laughed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... because... I'm prettier than you!" Lauren sneered.

"So, you would give your body off to any man. Even if he had no love for _you _whatsoever? Beauty is not your physical appearance. If someone who was beautiful on the outside, but bitter and cruel in the soul. Why would someone love them? If your outer beauty has failed you, you can always rely on the inner. Not to sound conceited, but based on my first meeting with you, I would have to say I am more beautiful on the inside." I stated firmly.

She stared at me blankly, her mouth open to retort, yet no sound escaped.

"Class dismissed." the teacher called.

Wow. Twenty minutes is already up.

I scurried out of the room.

Isn't it ironic? Human girls are tossing around profanities, while Vampires are offering to buy a vegetarian lunch...

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**lol, I couldn't help myself! Lauren needed a good telling to! Lol :P**

**Please Review if you Love me... and if you don't love me, REVIEW FOR EDWARD!**

**BCVZ**


	6. Dad?

1**:] I love reviews!! Thank Ya'll soooo much!! :] all of the reviews I got were soo sweet!**

**This story is very easy to write, so I intend to write a lot. If you don't like it, don't read it! :] but, thank you to all of you that like it!**

_** 'My Sanctuary'**_

_** By**_

_** 'Utada Hikaru'**_

***Also, I am going to put a picture of what I think Bella's eye's and hair look like! Check it out!**

____**_____________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Edward Antony Masen Cullen**_

I clutched the expensive container full of a caesar salad from a restaurant in Port Angeles in my hands, making sure none of the dressing spilled.

Opening the door to the lunchroom, I made a quick look around the room, when my eyes stopped on he beautiful angel that is Bella.

I sauntered over to the table where my family was sitting, Bella included.

I pulled out a chair directly next to Bella with a wide smile on my face.

Although I had only met Bella, it felt as though I have known her for years... and if our idiot principal hadn't stopped us, I would have kissed her... but, she probably wouldn't have kissed me back. I mean, I _am _a vampire...

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a cute growling sound coming from Bella's stomach.

I gasped and thrust the salad at Bella.

"I am _so sorry!" _ I cried, begging Bella to forgive me.

"It's alright, Edward. I didn't want to bug you.... you looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something..." Bella mumbled, opening the container and grabbing the plastic fork on top.

"No, I shouldn't have spaced like that... I really am sorry...." I apologized for the umpteenth time in the past.. Oh, two minutes..

She began to eat the salad, groaning on the first bite.

"Good?" I question, laughing a little.

Her cheeks redden tremendously as she nodded.

Our conversation was interrupted by the sickening sound of Stilettos on linoleum.

I turned my head slowly to see a picture that was very unattractive:

The school bimbo's, Lauren and her co-horde, Jessica, strutting their way down to my family's table.

Bella's eyebrows shot up. It was a very.... _cute _expression.

I turned my eyes back to the idiots.

"Aw! Look Jess, Miss 'contacts and hair dye' is cuddling up to _my _Edward." Lauren sneered at Bella.

The muscles in Bella's arms flexed when Lauren said 'my.' Hm...

Bella rolled her eyes and just continued to eat her food...

"Hey, stupid! Lauren, was like, talking to like, you!" Jessica rudely stated.

"Good to know." Bella muttered, lifting another fork full of salad to her mouth.

I turned my head around, trying to ignore Lauren's thoughts' and succeeding so far.

"Oh, Bella?" Lauren's voice sneered Bella's name.

Bella turned her head a fraction of an inch...

"You obviously don't care too much for Edward. I guess I'll just take him." Lauren laughed, grabbing my arm.

I raised an eyebrow, pulling my arm back.

Bella went rigid.

She pushed away from the table, roughly wiping her mouth on her outer wrist.

"What do you want?" Bella growled in annoyance.

"Edward." Lauren giggled, trying to grab my arm again, but this time Bella's hand grabbed her wrist before she could touch me.

"Don't touch him." Bella barked, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

Bella doesn't need to fight! Her bones are more fragile than any humans. Not that I'd let anyone hurt her...

"Look at that hair, how much did it cost? Five, six dollars?" Jessica laughed at Lauren's comment.

"It's my real hair." Bella said through clenched teeth.

"Let me see!" Lauren strutted up to Bella, arm outstretched.

"If you like the ability to control your arm, you won't touch me." Bella growled, and oh I would assist her in that threat.

"Oh, Pa-lease." Jessica laughed.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

Lauren grabbed a hold of my hair, running it through her fingers.

"Nope! It's fake." Lauren spoke fiercely, noticing everyone's eyes on us.

"You would know all about fake, wouldn't you? Oh, by the way, you may want to get another dye. Your actual hair colors beginning to show." I spoke acidly.

Emmett roared with laughter, clapping hands with Jasper.

I stood my ground, I was a bit taller than Lauren. While she was only five foot four, I was five foot eight.

I glared down at her.

"Where did you get those contacts? I can easily tell you really have grey eyes." Jessica sneered.

I rolled my eyes, bringing my hand to my eyeball, touching my whole eye with my finger. Then, pulling my finger away.

"See, no contacts." I barked.

Lauren scowled.

"It really must have cost a lot to get a _full body _dye." Lauren giggled.

"Do you want to know the price? You probably are going to need it... you know _before someone notices your eyebrows are red._" I laughed, along with other people and the full table of vampires behind me.

Lauren gasped and brought her hand up to slap me, but before she could, pale white fingers clamped around her wrist.

"Don't. Hit. Her." Edward growled, before standing up to get in front of me.

He shoved her hand back, not hurting her, just making sure she couldn't hurt _me._

My shoulder blades' began to ache. I could feel the tattoo cover beginning to move.

I gasped as I felt the pain of my wings coming out.

_Oh no! The humans can't see them! I'd have to leave, and go into hiding forever! And... oh God, what if the Cullen's secret got out?!_ I thought.

I shook my head of the thought, turned to the door. And _ran_.

My feet plummeted to the ground again and again.

Just as I was about to reach the Cafeteria door, when someone grabbed my arm.

I spun around, gasping for air, just to see that 'Mike' boy.

My eyebrows shot up, why was he bothering me? I have barely _talked_ to the boy!

"What?" I snapped.

" oh, um...," he turned his gaze back to his friends, before swinging his arms up and crossing them above his head. "Well, you wanna go out and see a movie?"

I frowned a little, I didn't want to hurt the boys feelings' in front of his friends, but I _really_ needed to leave...

My eyes cast downward...

"I really am sorry, but I don't think I can..." I muttered, before turning and running out the door.

I frowned, why do all the boys like me, but I can barely ever have _one_ friend that is a girl. Not only on Earth, but in heaven too. I only had very few _friends, _and very few of them were girls...

... I can't ever have friends!

I wiped my eyes, noticing how wet my arm was after I wiped them.

I looked upward and noticed I was surrounded by trees... when did I get so far into the woods?

I began to cry harder, why does everything happen to _me. _I fall out of heaven, have a girl try to slap me on my _first day of school, _and now, I had to hurt a boy's feelings. Why do I always mess everything up?

_When will I _ever _do something right?!_

I felt something rip in my back, not _on _my back. Something literally ripped in my back.

A chilling blood curdling scream rang out. It took me a second to realize it was mine.

I collapsed onto all fours. It felt like someone was ripping out my spine, slowly and carefully.

Feeling something warm trickle down my side, I turned to see what it was.

Was it raining?

But, no, it wasn't raining. It was my _blood_.

I gasped, limply reaching my hand around to feel my spine....

It was _covered_ in my blood.

I shrieked and jumped up, just to fall back down.

My head began to spin, what was happening? My back has never bled before!

I cried out as another wave of pain rocked me.

My hands began to pull me along, my feet kicked the dirt behind me.

What am I going to do? I cannot go to heaven! I need my friends.. I need _Edward..._

"You called?" an all too familiar voice rang out in the silence that was only aggravated by the sounds made by my crawling.

My head slowly turned to see someone I thought I would never see again...

_Michael._

My breathing stopped altogether.

"How are you, daughter?" Michael asked me, reaching down and picking me up.

"Daddy?" I gasped, jumping into his warm arms.

His huge white wings flew out from behind his back as he lifted me.

"I've missed you so much, my little angel!" he laughed, twirling me around.

I was beaming, that was until I felt the pain in my back increase.

"Daddy, can you take me to Carlisle?" I asked, wincing as the skin beside my spine stretched.

"Of course!" he chuckled, he had the face and physique of any twenty-five year old. But, when you heard him speak you could easily see he was as old as the universe._**(Picture on Profile)**_

He crouched down slowly, before leaping into the air, wings jutting out quickly and gracefully.

I watch as my purplish-crimson blood plummets to the Earth...

Falling like rain...

______________________________________________________________________________

**uh-oh! Michael is Bella's Dad? WOW!!**

**Review!**

**BCVZ**


	7. Bleeding Habits

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! We are almost to one-hundred reviews! So...uh....Review? **

**Enjoy this Chapter!!! ...yeah... I'll uh- leave ya to it!...Cough....**

'_**My Immortal'**_

_**By**_

'_**Evanescense'**_

***Personal Favorite!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesometastic Twilight...**_

_**____________________________________________**_**__________________________________**

_**Isabella Swan's Point Of View**_

"Bella? We're here." a familiar voice spoke.

"Daddy..." I mumbled, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm here." he laughed.

"_Daddy?" _I shot up, surprising my back with the movement.

I cried out, arms encircling my waist in a failed attempt to ease the pain.

"Bella!" two voices shouted.

"I'm alright..." I whispered through clenched teeth.

I groaned, why does this have to happen _today?_

"Bella, have you forgotten what the date is?" my father asked with a perfect blonde eyebrow raised. _**(A/n don't be all EW! He is an archangel. And kinda hot... well, not to Bella... yeah...)**_

"How could I forget? It is my birthday." I grumbled.

I heard Edward gasp.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, confused and a bit hurt.

"My birth date is not something I celebrate, Edward. Today is a _perfect _example." I muttered, glaring at my pale hands.

"Care to explain?" Emmett asked, a confused expression on his face -eyebrows pulled down, lip jutted out in a childish pout.-

"Not really." I said, aggravated at myself.

He huffed in disappointment.

"Bella." my father scolded, rolling his boisterous blue eyes.

"Fine... okay, when... angels have a birthday they grow." I spoke in annoyance.

Michael chuckled.

"No, not angels, Bella! _Arch_–" I leapt at him to cover his mouth.

"Bella!" Edward whispered in shock.

"Crap." I growled, letting my hand fall from my father's mouth.

Michael looked around in confusion.

"Oh! Edward must be the one with mind reading abilities... the one who likes my Bella." My daddy laughed.

"Daddy!" I whispered in anger and embarrassment. But, inside I was rejoicing.

_Edward likes me? Edward likes _me_?!_

"How do you know that?" Edward sputtered, shock sketched on his beautiful face.

He chuckled, "because I have been watching you and your family!" his eyes hardened, " just to make sure you kept true to your ways and did not hurt my daughter."

"Dad!" I chocked, lunging at him with a scowl.

But, when I was in midair my back burst.

"Get Jasper out!" Alice cried, covering her nose as blood leaped out of my back.

I gurgled on blood as it overflowed from my mouth.

"_Bella!"_ Edward cried, eyes coal black.

I fell to the ground by Michael's feet.

He frowned as his hand reached for his glowing white blade.

I tried to tell him no, to stop him, but more blood poured from both my breathing points. Nose and mouth now a waterfall of crimson.

I let my head fall to the side, trying to see what was happening.

My father's mighty sword shown bright and illuminated the room.

I could see the Archangel now. The warrior of The Lord.

"Jasper. Go outside." my father commanded, sword inches from Jasper's nose.

Jasper gasped, scrambling to get up, before shooting outside.

Father's mighty sword slowly found harbor in the space in front of the Cullen's, save for one.

Some more blood pooled out of my mouth and I was slowly losing oxygen, black spots played before of my vision.

I spit out some blood, taking in a long breath to ease my burning lungs, only to have a wild coughing fit when more blood gurgled in my throat.

"I need to help her." Carlisle said to my father, hands raised, eyes honey colored.

My hand clawed at the ground, trying desperately to get air in my scorched lungs.

"Bella!" Edward roared, pushing past his father to stand in front of Michael's sword.

I shook my head, if my father is anything, it's over protective.

I coughed, blood sprinkling over the carpet. Here's a footnote, _apologize to Esme if you live..._

If I live.

I dragged my hand up and grabbed a-hold of my father's white dress pants, making a red smear across it.

My father looked down at me, leaving his sword up in front of Edward.

"Bella?" he asked, his eyes zeroing in on the blood pouring from my mouth and the way my eyes were losing focus.

He quickly drew back his sword, shoving it into it's cradle.

He lifted my limp body, a stunned expression on his face. In all of my life I have never seen such sadness in his eyes.

Blood flowed out of my mouth and into my damp hair.

"No! Don't let the blood go down her throat." Carlisle commanded in his doctor-ly tone.

Michael looked shaken, nobody gets nose-bleeds in heaven.

Edward ran to me, a torn expression on his face.

"Sir–" Edward was cut off.

"I prefer Michael." My father smiled warmly at Edward.

More gasps rang out in the room.

If I weren't dying I would have rolled my eyes.

"_Michael_, I have four medical degrees. Would you mind if I helped your daughter?" Edward asked, his gaze professional. Though you could easily see the underlining worry.

Geez, what's the deal? I'm dying here and my Dad is taking a dramatic pause!

"Okay... no funny business." Father commanded with a hard glare that only softened when Edward agreed.

I was traded from Michael's warm, fatherly arms to Edward's cold, comfortable arms.

Edward zoomed up to his room, it took me a second to realize the change of scenery from the living room that was covered in blood to -what I'm guessing was- Edward's room.

He ran me over to a huge black satin bed.

I coughed, blood spraying on the expensive sheets, I mentally winced at the cost.

"Bella, I need you to sit up." Edward told me, putting his hand on my lower back, causing electricity to run through to my exposed skin.

He gulped, helping me lean forward some.

Blood flowed easily onto the bed from my mouth and nose.

I soon began to regain normal breathing habits.

But, my heart was slowing. Had I lost too much blood?

I gasped, turning my head to face Edward.

"I..." my world faded to the dark.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Review if you love me! And... if you don't love me T.T REVIEW FOR EDWARD!**

**:]**

**BCVZ**


	8. Joy Ride, Or So I Thought

**I am **_**really **_**bored. Enjoy this chapter that emerged from my boredness!!**

**Hehe Love you guys!**

'_**Hearts Burst into Fire'**_

_**by**_

'_**Bullet For My Valentine' Bullet!!**_

**Great Band. Indescribable Music.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

"Hurry, Edward! We need to get the respirator on her quickly!" a man commanded in a rushed voice.

I felt something being slid onto my face, a hand holding it firmly in place.

"Breathe, Bella!" Edward's voice rang through the silence.

I tried to, I really did.

And, to an extent, it worked! Well, the extent ended when I coughed, blood spraying. Someone pulled away the mask just in time to protect it from the sticky crimson.

"Alice!" Carlisle called.

I didn't even hear her feet hit the ground before she was directly next to Edward's bed.

"Get morphine! She's in pain." Alice shouted.

It was then that I felt the pain. Terrible, horrible pain rippling from my spine.

I cried out, having no way to contain the pain.

Suddenly, the leather choker on my neck became too much.

I grasped it, trying to pull it away from my neck.

"The necklace!" Alice cried, lunging for the close fitting item, pulling it through the belt buckle and yanking it off.

I gasped, finally, the mask on my face was allowed to provide me oxygen.

Air filled my lungs quickly, easing the scorching burn.

My eyes refocused, I could feel the pain beginning to fade, my mind began to get muffled.

I looked all around... I never noticed how cool this room looked... **(A/N Morphine.)**

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I giggled, reaching my hand up and stroking his pretty face.

My whole back was numb, no feeling whatsoever passed though it.

"Your pretty!" I laughed, pulling Edward to me.

A few laughs rang through the room.

"Um... thank you?" he spoke in a questioning tone.

"No proooblemmm...." I giggled, hugging him to me.

"It seems we have a loopy angel on our hands." Emmett laughed.

"Wow! You're a giant!" I exclaimed.

His chest puffed out, a broad grin appearing on his face.

"Why do you call her an angel?" My daddy asked.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Daddy! Shuuusshh! They don't know anything!" I told him.

"I do." Edward frowned, ducking his head.

I giggled, hugging him.

"I do!" I laughed.

"Huh?" Carlisle asked.

"No, you say you may now kiss the bride!" I burst into laughter.

Emmett barked out a laugh.

"Um, Bella... your not engaged to Edward." Alice commented.

"Yes, I am." I told them, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, let the bride have her moment!" Emmett laughed, hands on his hips, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay, Smokey?" I asked, worried.

Smokey's face paled.

"Maybe we should put her to sleep..." Alice told Carlisle.

"That looks to be the best." Carlisle nodded.

I soon felt exhaustion roll over onto me.

"Nighty night, Edward." I mumbled, letting the sleep overcome me.

"Goodnight, Bella." he whispered.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"When is she going to wake up?" a velvety voice asked.

"She can hear you, Edward. You need to calm down." a small exuberant voice commanded.

Slowly, I began to regain consciousness.

"Daddy?" I asked, opening my eyes and looked around.

My father stood in the corner of Edward's room, his expression pained.

"Bella? I need to go back, soon." He told me, frowning.

I nodded, quickly noting the pain was nonexistent now.

Slowly, I sat up, happy I felt no pain.

I sighed, moving my hand to the fabric by my shoulder to give me leverage so I could look behind me, noting I was now in the gown that I fell from heaven in.

My tattoo was back in place, no blood seen whatsoever. Only a small bit of pink where the blood used to be.

But, my tattoo was... _a lot _bigger.

I gasped, letting my wings spring free.

My face flushed at the sight of my wings.

They were _huge_. As big as my mother's.

"Bella!" Michael exclaimed, running to my side, a surprised expression on his face.

Not only was the size different, but on the inward side were flecks of purple, very light purple, yet purple none the less.

I slowly slid off Edward's bed, feeling stiff.

My feet slapped against the hardwood floors as I raced up the stairs, heading to my bathroom.

My wings shot out, trying to help me speed up.

I gasped, tripping over my feet and almost falling over, just to catch myself in time.

Huffing, I opened the door to my room.

My gaze drifted to the window... maybe I could go on a little fly... just to test out the new wings.

I went over to the far corner of the room, gripping the large wooden handle and heaving.

I slowly dragged open the window, disgruntled how heavy it was.

My wings crept out from behind me, happy to feel the strong winds coming from outside.

I slowly stepped forward, gasping at how open it felt, like I was _already _flying.

I put one bare foot out, pulled it back with a small laugh. And I jumped.

I was surprised when my wings automatically jutted out, keeping me in flight.

I was so surprised, I didn't even notice the storm clouds.

With one or two mighty flaps of my wings, I was quickly propelled so I was just above the Redwoods and Aspen trees. **(A/N little info, Redwoods:250 to 300 feet tall!) **

I laughed, flying may be the _only _thing I'm actually good at. I can't draw, I like to sing, but am afraid of crowds. I'm the most boring person you could meet.

I faintly heard the sound of feet pounding underneath me, but how could I hear that?

I opened my eyes, my smile faltering as I looked down. Surely, I wouldn't be able to see anything!

But, I _could _see. There were wolves. Two or three, all of them had their head's upturned staring straight at me.

I shrugged, lowering myself until I was only at the first tree limb.

I let my feet balance on it, digging my feet into the ancient bark, pushing out my wings so I could stay steady.

"Hello, there." I whispered.

They howled, I raised an eyebrow at them.

"What's wrong?" I asked, letting myself plop backwards, falling for only a few seconds before my wings barely glided out, slowing the fifty foot fall.

They look very mad... wonder why?

I smiled at them, they were _huge_. Bigger than any wolf I have ever observed from heaven.

The russet colored one in the middle's head shot up, mouth snapping open, teeth glistening with spit.

I gasped, taking a step backward, but of course, I tripped.

My wings didn't even have time to register the fall before I hit the muddy ground.

I huffed, pushing myself up onto my knees.

I didn't even hear the Wolves approach.

I flipped my head around...

...and saw boys.

I flushed, jumping into the air.

My wings were just about to send me soaring when I felt a uncomfortably warm hand clamp around my shin.

"Ah! Let go!" I barked, flapping my wings.

"Watch it!" one of them commanded, dodging my wings.

"What _are _you?!" the one holding my calf growled.

"Uh... nothing you need to worry about!" I stumbled over my words.

"you'll be worrying if you don't tell us!" a short, muscular one shook his fist at me.

I laughed, "you really think you can compare to me?"

God, please forgive me. I need to get out of here.

I brought my hand up, letting a ring of water roll around it, intrigued by how the water washed over itself.

The hand gripped my leg harder, I gasped, dropping the ball onto the stocky boy.

"Do you really think water is going to hurt us?" the tallest one laughed, making the leader laugh along.

The one in charge turned my leg around in his hand, examining it.

"Nice leg." he commented.

I flushed, my hand coming up with a iceball on it's own accord.

"Let go of me." I hissed, the ice packing over itself repeatedly, sharp shards jutting out at random.

"I think I'm–" he looked up then, gasping at the iceball in my hands.

"What's a little snow? Aye', Jacob?" The short one asked, looking frightened.

"It's not snow. It's ice as sharp as Michael's sword." I spat.

"Who is Michael? Is he your boyfriend?" The tallest laughed.

"That would be my father. Don't tell me you have not heard of the Archangel?" I spoke like they were the most ignorant people in the world. Maybe they were.

They're faces flushed with fear, gazes fixated on the growing iceball.

"Back off." I hissed.

"_Jacob_, let go of my leg." I growled, pulling back my foot before kicking him in the face.

"Gah!" he heaved, spitting out blood.

I winced, letting out my wings and shooting upward.

I opened my eyes to see I was already above the trees, looking around me and smiling.

I really am liking these new wings.

Quickly, I shot forward, wings flapping in all their massive glory. My hair flew out behind me.

I would be home soon.

_Home._

I smiled, looking up at the sky.

But, my smile faltered when I noticed how dark the sky was...

Rain!

I gulped, straining my wings to go faster than they already were.

"Oh no... oh no..." I muttered, speeding up.

I could now see the Cullen's house in the distance, just a speck, but it was there.

I smiled, pushing faster.

The skies grumbled in anger. As a few rain drops fell. I dodged them with little ease.

But, just as I was about a football field or two away rain fell.

I cried out, unsuccessfully dodging the rain.

I'm gonna fall... I'm gonna fall and _die._

Oh lord!

I felt my wings grow heavy, the weight beginning to be to much for them.

I began to plummet towards the Earth... how am I going to stop this?

As the ground began to approach, I covered my face, trying to protect _some_ part of me.

But, when I was about to hit the ground, something happened.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**ah oh! What's gonna happen?**

**Please review!**

**If you have any questions, please review!**

**BCVZ**


	9. Duck Tape!

1**Hello! Thanks for all the Reviews! 30 **_**overnight!**_** That made me very happy!! ^,..,^ that's a vampire if you hadn't already guessed... :]**

**'Forever and Always'**

**By**

**'Bullet For My Valentine' CHECK IT OUT! And, hey why not. Listen to Some 'Drops Of Jupiter' by 'Train' **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

... I watched in astonishment when the rain vanished, replaced by a wind so mighty, found in places just before a disaster strikes.

_A disaster..._

I gasped, my wings regain their normal fluffy make-up. When my feet grazed the ground, the wind halted, The little gloomy town of Fork's regaining it's apathetic composure.

A deep confused sigh broke the utter silence of the Woods. My head snapped in a break-neck pace towards the sound.

My father, along with every other Cullen looked taken aback.

"It wasn't supposed to happen so soon..." My father spoke with stricken eyes.

Edward gasped, his hair gorgeously spinning when he turned his head.

"So it's _true._" Edward look melancholy as he spoke.

"What?" Rosalie snapped, her eyes still fixated on my now thirty foot wing span. Fifteen feet from tip to tip.

Edward kept his mouth shut, but why?

"She hasn't told you?" Michael asked, a enraged expression on his face.

"Told us _what?!" _Rosalie commanded, her face getting pale while her pitch grew.

"We're Archangels." he spoke in a voice that said it should have been clear.

Rosalie roared, flinging herself at me, a scowl permanently sketched onto her face.

I yelped, dropping to the ground as she attacked. I knew that if she touched my skin, I was a dead girl... but, my wings on the other hand.

I shuttled myself into the trees, planning on not fighting.

But, my plan of peace was royally flushed when Rosalie grabbed my wings, flinging me to the ground roughly one-hundred feet below... she's a really fast climber.

As we were falling, I noticed she would hit first...

I grabbed hold of her shoulders', spinning us around so I was the one landing first. I know it would hurt.. But, she _did _let me stay at her home... even though she hated it...

"What are you _doing?_" she asked incredulously.

I didn't have time to respond, for the ground came sooner then expected.

I gasped in pain, feeling a small tree branch push into my wing.

I screamed, making Rosalie jump up and fall into Emmett, who caught her with ease.

I brought my hand to my wing, noticing the blood as it gushed from the wound, a wound that would take possibly days to recover from.

"Bella!" my father and Edward shouted, running to my side. Edward's chest was not moving, I'm guessing he was not breathing.

"Rose?" Emmett gasped, a great sadness in his big- usually joyful hazel eyes.

"I...She just.." She stammered in utter confusion.

Michael cut in, furious "Did you hurt her?!."

"Daddy..." I spoke quietly, hating the smell of iron that lingered in the air.

"No." Rose whispered, her eyes looking stupefied, "she flipped us to take the fall."

I gasped in pain as Carlisle removed the branch from my wing.

"She's losing too much blood, we need to get her home to the makeshift lab." Carlisle commanded in his usually calm voice.

Esme gasped, her face reflecting sadness.

_For me?_

Rosalie gasped, her face crumpling.

"Bella, I must go. If anything happens, I will be watching. And I don't have much compassion when it comes to people hurting my daughter," he leans in to whisper in my ear, "your mother says 'Hello.'"

I creaked out a smile, watching as his wings' hit the wind forcefully, successfully sending him hundreds of feet into the air, heading to the gates of Heaven.

And I fainted.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I woke to someone threading their fingers in my feathers'.

The fog floated away from my mind, my eyes blinking open.

"Huh...?" I spoke, confused of my whereabouts.

"Bella?" Edward's voice danced to me, the velvet sound almost making the fog arise again.

Almost.

I noticed I wasn't on my back. Was the wound _that _bad?

But, the fingers on my wings' stayed put, gently caressing the white feathers.

I pushed off my stomach, focusing all my weight on my forearms. I turned my face to the side to see Edward was the one doing the comforting for my wings.

I blushed, of course, when his intense gaze rested on my gaze, having switched from one of my violet feathers that was in between masses of white ones'.

"Bella, the others went to school... which should be getting out soon. Carlisle told me to see how your wings' are doing. Would you join me in the Garden?" He asked in his melodic voice.

"Oh...okay..." I whisper, blushing deeper.

He chuckles, standing up. I try to do the same and somehow succeed, just to fall off the bed when I realized my legs were Jell-O.

And, being me, I fell directly into Edward's arms'. He chuckled, helping me straighten out.

"If you wanted a hug you could have just said so." he said, amused while I though: _it would be that easy?_

I was shaken out of my thoughts' when Edward's hand wound it's way into mine.

I turned a dark maroon. Edward pulled me along, looking amused.

Edward and I walked down the hall, my injured wing laying limp by my side, scraping he floor.

We soon were in the front yard, more like the meadow in front of the Cullen house.

My unwounded wing perked up at the feel of crisp air in my feathers's. My poor little wounded wing just hung there with gauze wrapped around the injury spot.

"Lift your wings'." Edward commanded gently.

I messed with the hem of the dress I was wearing. Which so happened to be the one I fell from Heaven in.

My left Wing sprang to life, stretching out as good fifteen feet.

"Woah..." Edward sputtered, hands reaching out.

My stupid wing pushed itself into his fingers', letting them run through.

Edward cleared his throat, turning a little paler, may I note. Was... _was Edward blushing?_

"Okay... uh... try the other." he instructed, his knuckles finding their way under his chin, looking like Adonis himself.

I nodded, unwrapping the wing. Leaving it a puddle below me.

The wound was wet, but not with blood. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Alice... she kind of w-washed them..." he mumbled, feeling my heavy gaze.

I gaped at him. She _washed _my wings?! Now, not to sound rude or anything, but my wings are like your most prized possession. Not something to be taken lightly.

A small growl came from my mouth as I inspected the wing, looking for any sign of a pulled feather.

None.

I sighed, relieved.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Im kind of... protective of my wings'..." I mumbled, blushing a thousand shades of red.

"So... why can I touch them?" he asked, his brow furrowed, but I could see a ghost of a smile touching his lips.

Shrugging, "they like you."

He beamed, running his fingers' through the throng of velvet feathers.

"Yeah, Bella. Why?"

I gasped, shocked at the shrill sound of Alice's voice.

Edward's head and mine spun around to face Alice.

She was fuming.

"Even in your sleep those giant jubilant wings' of yours wouldn't let me touch them. I had to practically Duck-taped the thing to the tub in the haste!" She exclaimed.

"_Duck-Tape?!"_ I roared.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I Realize that is the worst possible place to stop, but I need to mourn the loss of my possible chance of going to Momocon the day after tomorrow.**

**:[ from my sad Heart,**

**BCVZ**


	10. Heir To The Throne

**Wow, I finally am able to overcome that crappy writers block. Please, continue.**

'_**Heir To The Throne'**_

_**By**_

'_**I Am Abomination' ... **_**This Song Powns Life.**

_**:}D Mr. Mustache is your Friend.**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

Quite some time has passed as Edward helped me get my wings back into recovery, it took three days until I could move them without pain. Now, I am fine. We are going to go out to a field so I can practice flying while the Cullen's play Baseball.

Shaking my head, I pulled on some hipster shorts, this way, I couldn't get pants caught on the door or anything that could cause me to fall on my face. Smart thinking. After pulling on white tank top I struggled to tie my Converse. You would think because I was so graceful in the air, I would be the same on land. You would be thinking wrong. I slipped forward, narrowly missing the sharp edge of my bedside table, but fell head first into my bed. Ouch. **(A/n that **_**really **_**hurts.)**

Rubbing my head, I stood, finished tying my shoe, and exited the room, heading to Edward who was sitting on a couch in the living room, looking heavenly in his low riding pants and button-down black shirt. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, my foot got caught on some minuscule object, causing me to sail through the air. Before my wings could even register the fall strong arms were encasing me. I looked into my savior's eyes. They were Edward's.

His eyes showed worry, darting all around my face looking for the smallest detain of pain. I had to laugh. My shoulder's shook from the hilarity of this, his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I trip in heaven and fall to Earth, yet when ever I trip on Earth someone catches me. Why can't there be guys like you up there?" I giggled, then burst into laughter, clutching Edward's shirt in attempt to calm my laughter.

He chuckled, then started to laugh. Man, I love him. _What?_

My laughter stopped abruptly, did... I just think that? Shaking it off, I stepped out of Edward's arms, almost reluctantly. I couldn't have thought that... could I? No... of course not...

I looked around the room seeing the Cullen's anxious expressions, their eyes darting to the door every now and then. I grinned, maybe they really are my family now.

Soon, we were racing out of the house, Carlisle and Esme to their Mercedes while Jasper and Alice headed to the Porsche. Emmett waved us over, Rosalie in the passenger's seat, him in the driver's. The trunk of the car had the cover off, can you guess were I get to sit? In it.

Edward hopped into the car as I flapped my wings lightly propelling me into the air, sending me onto the trunk. Mud soaked the back, but a large towel was placed on the mud beside the window Edward was now opening so he could talk to me. Just like he always did when I had to ride in this car. I couldn't put my wings in my back, Carlisle had told me when I asked, because it could ruin the healing. He also said I wouldn't be able to for awhile, _great._

Emmett's Jeep roared to life under me. I gulped, the sound of the ignition was the sound of my death. With a frown, I grabbed onto the side of the car, trying to ease the fear in the pit of my stomach to no avail...

My hair surrounded me in all of it's annoying violet glory. But, I didn't want mud in it, I'm not _that _stupid. With a huff I combed my hair up into a high pony tail, so my hair would at least come to my waist. Rolling my eyes, I pulled it into my lap, protecting it from the disgusting grime on this truck.

I closed my eyes as Emmett recklessly drove through the woods. My wings _loathe _the bumps Emmett drove over, fluttering like a maddened bird, flapping insanely in the air, not yet bringing me upward, but making me bump higher into the air. It was a terrible process, yet it kept repeating.

My giant wings dodged the mud with all their flight, yet some of the putrid muck hit them in a massive hit from a bump. I gasped, banging my wings against the strong breeze, jerking the car to the side, gaining air for a second before gravity claimed it.

"Woah!" Emmett laughed, looking back at me, yet he still dodged trees with ease. "Do it again!"

I grinned, standing up and grabbing car in my now powerful grasp. The large powerful wings of mine sailed out in relief, flapping with the power of the most mighty wave in them.

The truck flew in the air, wind hitting us as I carried us just under the Tree's barrier. I let the air around us miss us so I wouldn't have to work as hard.

I laughed, seeing Emmett move the wheels to the left. I went along with it just to humor him, turning us to the right in a rush, jerking to the right when he did so with the wheel.

He roared in laughter, I could even see Rosalie giggling some. Maybe, _just maybe _we could be friends.

But, just when I was about to speed us to the left, the trees broke. A lovely meadow lay in front of us. Emmett seemed to notice now how high we were. Whooping, he shifted gear, as though he was going to take us down a run way. I rolled my eyes, angled my wings just right, speeding to Earth in a flash, stopping in a hurry for the joy of it.

"Bella... That's insane." Edward laughed, opening the door and hopping out. I took out my headband, shaking my hair around me in an attempt to ease the pain the ponytail left behind.

I leapt from the car happily, ready to make friends with Rosalie. I don't hate her, she seemed nice on the inside...but, the war my father had with the Vampires in the Volturi must have scared her of my existence. Michael had stopped his sword just before he defeated Aro. I hadn't been there, for it happened hundreds of years ago, in Carlisle's existence, that is the real reason Michael did not destroy the terrible veil beings in Italy. Michael believed they could be good, so he stopped. Which I am happy for, or Edward would not be here... o-or any of the other Cullen's... yeah..

"Nice!" Emmett wailed in laughter, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I gasped for breath, my face changing colors, I am sure of.

"Bella?" Emmett questioned, pulling me away just before I lost consciousness. "oops..."

I gulped in lung-fulls of air, trying to look past the black dots. With a shake of my head, they left my vision.

"Sorry." I grin at him, laughing at his pout of sadness, he looked like he was five.

"Bella!" Alice called, running to me at a human's pace.

"Yes, Alice?" I ask, my head dropping so I could look down at the cute pixie.

"Uh.. I kinda saw you could make the weather change so... could you make a little thunder so we could play?" Alice had eagerly announced she could see the future and Edward could read everyone's mind, but mine (which I am thankful for) and Jasper could read emotions. So, this wasn't new.

"I guess so." I roll my shoulders, my hands gliding in front of me to transfer energy from the ground into the clouds. A loud crack sounded from the ground, alarming me that the clouds were gathering strength.

"Thank you!" she chirped, hugging me around the waist. I laughed.

"No problem, it's not _that _hard to ruin a weatherman's career." I grin.

Emmett laughed, running to first base, Edward to second. Carlisle walked casually to third. He really did seem like my father at times. Alice skipped to the pitcher's position while laughing happily. Jasper picked up the bat with a gleeful expression.

Esme stepped behind Jasper, a motherly aura around her. Rosalie sauntered to the space a little ways from the make-shift diamond, swinging an aluminum bat quickly, slicing the air harshly.

I sighed, wanting like nothing else for this to be the place I stay for the rest of my very long existence. Hopefully, I will be able to.

I bent my legs, clenching my fists in earnest. But, before I could even get airborne, a heartbroken sob rang through the air, my head swam with the intensity of how fast my head turned to see Alice, looking into the woods ahead.

I ran to her, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. She moaned in agony. What was happening?

I turned and saw Edward, a confused expression masking his face. His mouth dangled open.

"What?" I asked, seeing all the Cullen's look into the woods.

"Ah, so she is an Angel! I can't wait to inform Aro of this!" a childlike voice rang from the trees.

... I know that voice... isn't it..? _no._

But, sure enough, the tiny girl crept eerily through the once joyful atmosphere.

"Jane." Carlisle staggered, a new thing for this man.

"Carlisle, tsk tsk! You know how Aro feels about these _things_!" she spat, losing her playful composure. "Why didn't you tell us she was an Angel?"

_Be Brave_. My brain chanted this like a mantra. _Be brave... be brave!_

I stood, opening my wings in a menacing fashion. Just like Michael would do.

"I am no Angel." I growl.

"Don't be stupid, I see the–" the bigger vampire looked fierce with his crimson eyes.

"I am not _just _an Angel. I am an Archangel. Daughter of Michael and Gabriel." I glared down at their pathetic existence. They have taken so many lives.

Fear finally showed in their eyes. Jane stepped forward, mere feet in front of me.

"_Prove it._" she hissed.

I brought my hands forward preparing to raise the ground around her, but just before I could, a voice chimed in my head.

_Use these, Bella. They are now yours._ My Father's voice rang through my head.

Brilliant light appeared in my hands, slowly dimming to reveal the most magnificent swords I have ever seen, counting my mother's and even my fathers.

Gems stronger than any diamond on Earth were embroidered on the handles, but what amazed me was what the blade was made from. The material was the same used on my father's. **(A/n Picture on profile. Look)**

Tears stung my eyes, but I forced them back, raising my gaze to Jane. She gulped, staggering into the bigger one, who caught her with a hard glare at me.

"We will be back, prepare for a war you cannot win." he looked at me hard.

"Bring your war. I can and I will win." I spoke with a confidence I had no idea existed in me.

"Two swords cannot defeat an army of Vampires." Jane spat.

"I possess more than two swords," I grinned, "I have a couple of friends willing to help."

And I did, maybe they could pay me a visit...

"It's war, then." they growled, stomping of into the woods.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Intense? Yes. **

**Good? You tell me!**

**REVIEW!**

**BCVZ**


	11. Moment Ruiners!

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have been busy. I **_**do **_**have a life outside of writing, a small one, but **_**one.**_** :] lol, my Dog just broke my lamp Uncool Scooby, uncool. :{o**

'_**Ave Maria**_**'**

_**By**_

'_**Schubert**_**'**

_**I couldn't find who it was by, but it is AMAZING! Search it... not in English, though. Sorry!**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

Heaven. How long has it been sense I have sat on the clouds? I sighed at just the thought of the clouds we used for Beds. But, now, under these circumstances I didn't want to go. Well, I wanted to go, I was just slightly embarrassed by my statement that my friends would help me.

My few friends would most likely help me.. But, it was rude. They were my brothers, not biologically... but, they showed the same protectiveness any brother would.

And yeah, they were attractive. But, I would most likely shoot myself in the eye before I thought about them like _that._ Ew.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked, approaching me with a curious look. I guess I do look kind of weird, standing out on the ginormous lawn with a bag with my swords and a pair of clothes.

"Well–"__I was cut off when Rosalie pounced on me. A screech escaped my mouth as I tumbled to the ground. _Into a puddle_. My wings were coated with mud. I jumped up quickly, but the ten second rule had obviously no effect.

"What are you _doing!?_" I screamed, my eyes turning murderous as I furiously flapped my wings, trying to get the mud off. It wasn't working, one grotesque piece clung to a huge velvet feather. Now, I know it's bad to be obsessive, but this was _torture._

"Stopping you from leaving, duh." Rosalie sneered, wiping off the small amount of mud on her.

"I wasn't leaving forever. I had to go to heaven real fast. Get some friends. Stop acting like a _fool._" I hissed, dusting off the mud from my wing. Ending up with a glob of who-knows-what in my hand... gross!

"Uh..but..." she huffed, not apologizing, and left.

"Your going back to heaven?" Edward asked, his face heart-broken.

"No! Well, yeah... but, I'm coming back a soon as I get a couple of friends. Promise." I smile, patting his arm with my non-dirtied hand.

"Oh... could... could I come?" he whispered, holding my hand to his arm. My eyes opened in shock, but I reluctantly nodded.

"I guess. Uh.. I can't stay long though, the war counts as 'protecting humanity' so I can _go,_ just not for long." I say, rushing quickly into the house to wash my hands.

Soon after, Edward stood on the yard waiting for me patiently... his bronze hair moving slightly with the – no. I can not think of him like that...

The wind shifted around me, turning heavy as I glared at the ground... I _like _Edward, but it can't happen... a vampire and an Archangel? That's an oxymoron in itself!I sighed, the wind picked up beyond normal standards... I need to stop. I took a deep and calmed the wind.

"Let's go." I smile, jumping from the top of the stairs to the front lawn. Well, _glided_..

"O-okay.." Edward stumbled, stepping up close to me. I gulped, holding the hand that wasn't pulling my shoulder-bag to me out to him. He took and I swear his hands were hotter than their normal freezing cold texture.

I smirked, snapping my wings out beside us as I prepared for he jump that would surely send us flying hundred or thousands of feet in the air—

"Bella! Edward! Are you _not _going to tell us where ya'll are going?" Emmett asked, hopping out of the house with Alice and Jasper following.

"Uh.." Edward looked to me, swallowing loudly.

"We're going to see some of my friends for awhile," I tell them, "in heaven."

"What?! That's not fair! I wanna go!" Emmett complained, Alice looked like she was holding back a frown of discontent.. Jasper just looked at his wife in adoration.

"I want to go, too!" Alice whined, "Besides, I already saw us going. So... too bad!"

I rolled my eyes, nodding my head. "Whatever. But, I am_ not _carrying three people. Grab my ankles." I huff, pulling Edward close to me and jumping ten feet in the air.

Emmett looked ecstatic, hurriedly hopping up and grabbing one of my ankles. I lowered slightly from the weight, but flapped once and I was fifteen feet in the air. Good.

"Alice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as she stood, looking at Jasper, embarrassed.

"Um.. I have stilettos on, so I can't jump... um.. You go without me." she smiled, running to Jasper and pouted. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time today.

Jasper lifted her, throwing her at me. I gasped, moving towards her quickly to catch her.

"Alice, have fun!" Jasper called, smirking up at us as we propelled upwards quickly.

"Woah!" Emmett shrieked, hugging my leg tightly. I winced.

"Careful, that hurts." I hiss, pushing faster and faster upward till we were nearing the barrier of the clouds.

"Look at the light..." Alice gawked at the lights that shown brightly in the clouds.

Whispering the Lord's prayer, I shot into the light... soon, I would see my friends.

"Bella.. It's beautiful..." Edward whispered, leaning his head against mine, I blushed deep.

"Isn't it?" I ask, looking at him, but still aimed at the bright light that was quickly coming nearer.

"Bell– " I silenced him with my lips... how long have I wanted to do this? Too long.

Just as the kiss was going to deepen, Emmett whooped and Alice 'awed'. Moment ruiners!

As we broke apart, the gates of Heaven came into view. I sighed in content.

"Bella...Bella..." Edward muttered, shoving his face into my hair.

Alice and Emmett wiped their eyes simultaneously, chuckling and giggling after. I rolled my eyes, _again._

"Bella!" a voice shouted from the gates. I gasped, turning to see my 'brothers.'

"Damien! Ares!" I call, shooting closer to the gates... _could this day get any better?_

Hurriedly, I let Alice and Emmett drop onto the golden stone of Purgatory. Men, women and children stood in a line as Saint Peter called their names. He smiled brightly at me, giving me a smile that I happily returned.

Damien and Ares spotted Edward in my arms immediately. They narrowed their eyes, glaring at him. I could almost hear the speculations moving in their heads.

"Who's _this_, Bella?" Damien growled, his eyes slits. I just laughed.

"This is Edward. Edward, these annoying people are Damien and Ares." I introduced.

"Pleasure." Edward smiled, pulling out of my arms and walking to the gate, shaking their hands through it.

"Let's go!" I called, opening the gates with ease.

"Okay!" Alice and Emmett shouted, skipping through the door. Edward smiled, grabbing the gate for me as I walked in.

"Woah." Edward awed at the gorgeous pure gold streets, the fountains filled with holy water, clean enough that you could dip your head in and take a sip at any time. Everything was perfect.

"Oh my God... oh, sorry.." Alice smiled sheepishly, twirling through the streets as we passed shops with never ending amounts of clothes and candy.

"It's alright." I smile, directing a lollipop out of a jar so it would float to me. Mr. Charles –The candy store owner– smiled happily at me, running out of the store and giving me a large hug.

I giggled, waving to the sweet old man that died of a heart attack.

"Bells!" Damien threw himself at me, along with Ares. I dodged their hug with a laugh, tucking into Edward's side.

"Yes?" I ask them, taking in Ares' dark black hair and the stubble on his chin. Damien's dirty-blonde hair shown in the brilliant light, his eyes a shining metallic blue. These boys are my brothers..

**(Pics on profile!)**

"Your mom wanted to see you." Damien said as I licked at my lollipop.

"Oh! Mom!" I said, dropping the half-eaten lollipop into a trash can. A man almost instantly walked around the corner, coming to retrieve the trash. I smiled, what a wonderful world God made in heaven.

"Bella, hey!" the man called, waving to us as we left. I waved back, "bye, Mr. Jones!"

"Your popular here, Bella!" Emmett sang, gasping in mock shock. I laughed.

"No, I just get along with the older people." I answer, shrugging.

"And the younger?" Edward asked.

"Not so much." I mutter.

"That's just because they're jealous of our wittle sister's hair!" Ares coos, nuggying me. I groan, throwing him off of me.

"Shut up!" I laugh, trying to fix my hair.

"But, it's true, Bella! Look at your hair!" Alice chirped, looking overjoyed.

I turned red.

"I-I don't even know where I _got _purple hair! So.. So... shut it!" I stumble, borrowing my face into Edward's chest as I turned a new color. A mixture of pink, red, and maroon.

"Awe! She's blushing!" Damien laughed, grabbing Ares for support as he laughed.

"I said _shut up!_" I growl, a rain cloud poofing over their head's as rain poured on only their heads.

"Bella!" they groan, trying to get away, but it followed them. I giggled.

"Say your sorry!" I command.

"We're sorry!" they huff, crossing their arms over their chests.

"Calm down. We need to go see my momma!" I perk up at the thought.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Terrible place to stop, I know. Sorry, I'm worn out! Nighty nighty!**

**Please review!**

**BCVZ**


	12. Forgive me, Loves

**Hey everyone, no this isn't an update. Yeah, I hate these little messages too, but I want to keep my readers informed.**

**My band is heading on a trip to an amusement park. So... I'll be chilling for like four days, then I've got to go to the Health Forum.. (if you don't know what that is– **_**lucky you**_**)**

**I will be updating, and I'll try to update stories every... week... I'm not one of those writers who just updates every month, I try my hardest to make you happy.**

**So, I have to go pack.. Thank you my lovely reviewers and readers... I LOVE ALL OF YOU. No joke.**

**Sincerely, **

**Bella.**


	13. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I am so sorry to say I will not be able to update for a week. I know my updating has been at random lately, and am sorry. I have mono and bronchitis. But, along with that I am going on a cruise! It's called the Carnival Legend. If you've been on it tell me~! I would love to hear about your adventures. Going on a cruise while your sick will be hard. Also, does anyone understand how you get to 'Hell'? My family and I would like to visit it, but we don't know how. Help would be nice! Thank you for your reviews and Support~! I will try to update soon, and if I don't update regularly— know that I **_**will **_**update when I go to camp. Which should be soon! Thank you! Don't be afraid to tell your stories of cruising the sea in a review or PM! I would love to hear!**

**Love y'all,**

**Bella Cullen Vampirz.**


	14. Heaven

1**You hate me. I know. :[ **

**I've been terrible to all of my lovely reviewers and I apologize. I'm not going to tell you my excuses, 'cause I know you don't want to hear them. **

**You don't have to review if you don't want to. I'll totally understand. **

'_**Who's Sandie Jenkins'**_

_**By**_

'_**Chiodos'**_

**__________________________________________**_**____________________________________**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

She was beautiful. This place was beautiful. I'm so glad I got to see it before going to Hell. Heaven... Those warm, inviting golden gates. These golden streets... it was everything I wished for, yet it was something I could never have. That pure, flowing hair. Those gorgeous, doe eyes. And those lips, crashing against my own. I knew it could never last. She was meant for greatness, and I was not.

"Edward, are you coming?" Bella's soft voice enchanted me, setting me alight and warming my un-dead heart. She was standing beside a gate that lead to the biggest, most beautiful building I had ever seen.

It was almost like the Notre Dame, but more beautiful and old. The whole building was surrounded by fluffy, white clouds and the boisterous, blue sky. It was perfect. And I have no idea why someone would ever want to leave it.

"Yes, Bella. I was just admiring the scenery." I chuckled, taking a deep, un-needed breath and I walked to her. She smiled up at me, her head tilting to one side.

"What are you thinking about?" she questioned, grinning and setting her hands on my chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. She gasped when my hands rubbed the place directly between her wings, her eyes closing.

Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me.

"Oh, just about how beautiful you are. And how I wanted to do this." I lowered my lips to hers with a small, happy smile. She was my life now. She has been sense I saw her in that horrible cage.

"Of all people. My little girl falls in love with a Vampire. What are the odds?" a woman laughed, walking out of the castle. This was Bella's mother. She didn't seem angry that I was embracing her daughter intimately. In fact, she was smiling.

Her hair was a dark purple, darker than Bella's light shade. Her eyes were full of joy and love. For the girl in my arms?

"Mother!" Bella exclaimed, taking a good step away from me. Her face was turning a deep crimson. I choked on my air. My eyes dilated as I watched her jugular flow with blood. In an instant I was an animal, clasping a hand over my mouth and nose to possibly stop the sweet smell from entering my lungs. But as I stared at her neck, I knew I was losing it.

"Run!" I gasped, falling to the ground in anguish.

"Edward—!" Bella's honey voice hit me like a wave. I was lusting over Bella's blood. Bella. The woman I was just kissing. A sob escaped my throat.

Two ivory arms incased me. I was bent over, my hands and knees pressing into the golden road. Bella pushed me so I was on my knees, my head resting in the crook of her neck. The place I so badly wanted to be, but I knew I could never be for this reason exactly.

_I was so close... just one bite. No one would have to know. And she smells so good... _

No. I wasn't going to commit that heinous crime. Not anymore, and certainly not to my love.

My love.

I stopped breathing, wrapping my arms tightly around Bella.

"I'm so sorry. Thank you... so, so much." I whispered into her ear, feeling a wetness soak through my shirt as Bella buried her head into my neck. My heart broke when I heard her sobbing. I had caused this.

"You have no reason to thank me. Come on, I want to show you my room." She stuttered, giving a small laugh. Slowly I stood, bringing Bella with me. She pulled her head away from my shoulder, her hands finding my way around my torso so she could hug me. I breathed in her scent lightly, testing my limits.

We had forgotten about our audience. Bella's mother stood a little ways from the door to the humongous castle. Her eyes were open wide as she stared at me, being embraced tightly by her daughter.

_He almost lost control. But.... she obviously loves him. What a conflicting thought. My daughter, my beautiful, loving, clumsy daughter falling in love with a Vampire. He seems so... protective. Could he really love her?_

I was brought out of Bella's mother's thoughts when Bella's finger's grabbed fistfuls of my shirt. I looked down at her with a questioning look, but she wasn't looking up at me. She was in a silent conversation with her mother.

Her beautiful eyes were open as wide as could be, begging her mother. She was on the brim of tears, I could tell. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her beautiful, plump lips were quivering.

I was right. Just a few seconds later, a tear slipped down her cheek. I quickly whipped it away, frowning slightly. I grabbed her chin and gently tugged her head to look up at me. Our eyes met, and I knew her mother was okay with it. With _us. _

"Let's go." I said with a smile, pulling her with me into the castle-like building with her mother.

After I entered the building, I realized how big it really is. It had ceilings as high as the sky, literally. The ceiling was glass. And, like a huge sunroof, it opened and closed. At the moment, it was open.

"Edward, I need to talk to my mom about... some things." Bella whispered to me, wiping her eyes. I smiled at her, nodding. I was going to hear every word of their conversation. Not on purpose, of course. But, I _do _have excellent hearing.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it was so short. I'll be updating more. So sorry, again.**

**Review... Or don't.**

**BCVZ**


End file.
